The Master of Magic and his caretaker
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Alone and confused, A revived Toffee finds himself, caretaker of a mysterious purple dragon hatchling. Shortly after, He arrives in the Dragon Realms, Home of one of the last magical creatures in existence, The dragons. As Toff cares for the little creature, the mysterious dragon starts to cause the septarian to open his heart to both the hatchling and the jovial dragons he meets.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Magic's second birth**

**An experimental idea featuring Spyro from Reignited trilogy and Toffee from Star vs the forces of evil. I own noting.**

* * *

Why did he remember?

He remembered Mina raising the Systarians to attack Eclipsa.

He remembered Star's decision.

He remembered the merging of Star and Marco's world.

So...

Why was he here?

Toffee sat on the small but flourishing island, as he looked out to the purple, starry sea. Neither good nor evil...maybe somewhere between. He woke up with all the knowledge of all that transpired since his defeat, wearing nothing but a pair of slacks.

He knew when Star destroyed the magic dimension, he had won...But then...

Why was he here, Again?

Did Star think That he deserved a second chance at life?

"She would've found out destroying magic was the only way." Toffee spoke to himself. "It was...Better this way." Toffee laid back thinking. Closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a wave crash against the shore and something touching the bottom of his feet. He quickly got up. There in the sand was a purple-colored egg with yellow markings.

_"What's an egg doing here?" _Toffee thought as he picked up the shell. as he did, He felt something move around inside, as if reacting to his presence. Suddenly a crack was heard, The egg was already hatching, breaking apart. Toffee quickly set the egg over in a smooth area of sand and scooted back away as the creature within broke free.

There, where the egg was, a small purple dragon with golden horns and orange ridges on his head sat, it slowly blinked it's new eyes and looked at Toffee. The Hatchling blinked some more before releasing a small infant dragon call.

...Why was he here?

He didn't know the answer, And he pretty sure that this one didn't know anything as much as he did. He then looked out to the sea and saw something new, a shimmering gateway.

A portal...

He gently grabbed the newborn dragon and held him up as he stared towards the portal.

...It was calling him...He was sure of it.

* * *

To be continued. please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A whole new realm**

**I own nothing. All rights reserved.**

* * *

A day had passed since then. Toffee grunted as he used the oar to row the makeshift raft across the violet ocean. The portal that appeared yesterday was still there on the horizon. Since then Toffee had constructed a large raft and packed an abundance of food and fresh water. Enough for him and his...passgener.

Toffee heard paw steps, Looking behind him, He saw the small dragon hatchling emerge from the shelter Toffee had built on the raft. "Awake already?" Toffee said as the hatchling yawn and looked over to the side of the raft. He couldn't just leave him there on the island. He just didn't know why...Toffee resumed rowing. He then heard a soft splashing. He quickly looked over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Toffee cried out seeing the dragon dipping his face into the violet sea. Toffee was fast to snatch the dragon up. "Don't drink that! If you're thirsty-" He stopped when he saw something in the dragon's mouth.

In the baby dragon's maw was a small baby rattle, white with a purple stripe and a star in the center. A familiar-looking one at that Toffee had seen a long time ago...From his teenage years, He thought...When Glosseric visited him along with that...

...Mewmen...Baby...

...**Metora...**

"Let me-Hey," Toffee said before the baby dragon slipped from his grasp and began to run around the raft. "Hey! Hold still you little! Give me that-!" Toffee then attempted to catch the dragon but the small energetic hatchling was too fast for Toffee. Toffee was so distracted that he didn't notice the raft being pulled by a strong current.

"Gotchya!" Toffee said finally catching the smaller reptile. He then began to pull the rattle from the teeth of the hatchling only for the baby to growl and fight back. It was then Toffee notice the raft/shelter was moving on its own as he set the hatchling down. The hatchling began to shake it's head happily as the rattle release a pleasing sound.

The raft was now shaking as it was pulled faster. Toffee looked up and saw the portal up ahead. The shimmering gateway was pulling in both the raft and water as it glowed brightly. Toffee quickly grabbed the hatching and placed him in the shelter. "Stay here." Toffee ordered, the dragon confirmed by shaking the rattle.

The raft entered the portal and the next moment, the boat was now being thrown down a river of purple in a tunnel of golden energy. Toffee grabbed the oar and began to paddle, guiding the raft through the torrents, but it wasn't built for such harsh waters, and the next thing Toff knew. He was thrown off the raft and into the violent water.

* * *

Toffee...was drowning.

He needed air!

Toff eyes quickly snapped open and quickly swam in the direction he thought was up. Breaking through the water and latching onto what remains of the raft, Toff breathed deeply having nearly drowned when he heard a familiar rattling. There on the piece of raft he clung onto was the baby hatchling, Dry and fine and still holding onto the rattle. The dragon shook the rattle again. "How are you not wet?" Toffee asked as the dragon looked behind him.

Toffee looked around, he was surrounded by black space, a tunnel. ahead of him was a golden light. The currents pulled the two out of the darkness and into the light.

Toffee's eyes adjusted to the light as the sound of birds chirping reached his ears. He was...In a forest...Floating on a river. Quickly looking back and seeing the cave that he and the hatchling came out of. After looking around the woodland river. The two were pushed onto a riverbank. Toffee got up weakly. He looked back at what was left of the raft. Thankfully, the supplied catch was still attached to the raft, that means they're supplies must've survived. Toffee quickly pulled the bag open. A few fruits were missing and the water flask was split, but the water around here seemed clean enough to drink. Toff grabbed the bag, looking around, he saw a small cave over by the riverbank where they washed up. Toffee then picked up the hatchling and made his way to the shelter...

* * *

Toffee began to start a fire in his and the hatchling's shelter, as a small ember began to glow in the fire pit, Toffee got down and began to blow on it. The little hatchling watched him intrigue before dropping the rattle and walking towards him.

Toffee breathed a few more times, but the fire wasn't growing, Toffee got up and sighed when the dragon crouched down and began to mimic what Toffee was doing. While the dragon was blowing into the fire pit. Toffee was putting togerther a bed when he suddenly heard a spark, followed by the sound of a roaring fire. Toffee looked back and saw the campfire fully lit, The hatchling was sitting by it, scratching its charred nose. "Did you do this?" Toffee asked He got his answer when the little dragon breathed a small flame. "Of course." Toffee sighed as he began to lay down on the bedding. The little dragon crooked his head, He then looked outside when he heard the rumbling of thunder. Rain began to sound out as it began to downpour, The Little dragon moved closer to the entrance watching the rain fell when.

***Crash! BOOM!* **

The hatchling jumped back and ran to Toffee's side, Still frightened by the burst of lighting. He began to nuzzle up with his guardian. Toffee's eyes opened. Looking at the shivering creature beside him. Toffee sighed and turned away from the baby and tried to sleep.

He shouldn't get attached to it, He shouldn't. Toffee kept telling himself. But this hatchling was making it difficult.

The hatchling looked up and realized Toffee was ignoring him. It then got up and walked around him and laid down on the side Toffee was facing. The gray lizard sighed before rolling away, The dragon followed. Eventually, the lizard gave up and let the dragon rest beside him.

The downpour continued as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hmm, Coming down hard aint it?" A large bulky blue dragon said looking out the castle window.

"Bubba, Please close that _Infernal _window!" A Light blue dragon who was adored with watches and other timepieces.

"Thank you, Lindar." A large green dragon holding a staff said. "Gentlemen, Thank you all for gathering." The dragon known as Cosmos spoke to the group in front of him. Many of the dragons had come here from different parts of the dragon realms to speak of a recent event.

"Why you brought us here?" Delbin, one of the artisan dragons spoke. "Is it that bad?"

"The reason I brought you all here is...Drastic." Cosmos began. "A week ago...The realm of Magic...Was destroyed..."

This caused all the dragons to muttered to themselves. "So what?" Titan, The peace keep dragon said so casually. "We dragons don't need the magic realm. We all have built-in magic generators. Remember?"

"Yes, I'm aware, but the rest of the universe isn't so lucky," Cosmos spoke. "Many sorcerers and other magic users depend on the magic realm for spells. Good and Evil. And since we are the only creatures who generate magic..."

"Bad guys might see us as magic batteries for their evil deeds..." Bubba finished.

"Indeed," Cosmos said before adding. "A few hours ago, we Magic Crafters sensed an ENORMOUS source of magic appeared somewhere in the Whistling Glade. While not as vast as the magic realm. Still might be connected."

"So we find this source of magic, and then what?" Nestor asked, but Cosmos sighed.

"I'm not sure...But... We'll cross that bridge when we get there." The elder dragon said as the others looked at each other.

* * *

Note, I used the Reignited designs for the dragons, XD.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Open Door Policy**

**I own nothing. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**"Monster!"**

**"The queen has been murdered!"**

**"What!? Why would Mina...?"**

**"Even if you find proof..."**

**"No one is going to believe a monster..."**

Toffee gasped as he jolted awake. As he panted, he felt the concern nuzzling of a baby hatchling. Looking to his side and seeing the purple dragon cooing. Toffee sighed before picking up the hatchling, holding him close. "Why...?" Toffee muttered, he held the baby close. It was...Just a dream...A dream of a horrible memory.

"Hello?"

Toffee perked up when he heard a bellowing voice call out. Quickly getting up, taking the hatchling with him, He ran outside just to see three creatures flying overhead, Quirkly running behind some rocks for hiding, he watched as the three creatures landed. Three...

**"Dragons..."**

The first dragon in the middle was a bulky green dragon, on his hip, a sculptor's kit. The dragon on the left was a thin light blue dragon adored with watches and timepieces, the dragon on the right was a yellow dragon dressed as a bard with red cap and lute to his side.

"Are you positive this is the place Cosmos mention, Nestor?" The light blue dragon said to the green dragon.

"Postive, Lindar. The cave near here was once a secret gateway to the magic realm. If anything slipped out, it should be around here." The green dragon replied.

"That explained how I got here." Toffee said before turning to looked down at the hatchling before realizing...

**He wasn't there.**

Toffee suddenly heard a rattling sound as he peeked from the rock and saw the small dragon stepping boldly up to the larger dragons, with the cherished rattle.

"Alright, If we split up, we should find the new magic source in a matter of-" The green dragon known as Nestor stopped when he heard a rattling sound at his feet. Looking down and seeing the hatchling shaking the rattle happily.

"Is that...?" Thomas said seeing the hatchling as well.

"A hatchling...?!" Lindar said began to panicky check his watches. "That's not possible! The year of the dragon was two years ago...This hatchling should be much bigger..."

"Could this be the magic source the crafters sense?" Nestor said, then knelt down to the little dragon's level. "Are you alone out here, little one?"

The dragon stopped for a moment before dropping the rattle and running back towards the rock. The hatchling began to yank on Toffee's tail with his teeth. The gray lizard hushed before using his feet to push the dragon away. This upset the hatchling, causing it to scratch the ground like a bull and lowering his horn, charging at the gray lizard, causing him to shout in pain and leap out of his hiding place.

"Son of a-" Toffee hissed rubbing his tail bone from the sudden impact. Before seeing the three looking at him. "Uh..." Toffee was completely caught off guard when the hatchling jump into his arms, surprising the lizard considerable. Toffee began to worry what the three larger reptiles would now do to him in this situation.

"...Well, this will be an interesting song to tell later." Thomas said looking at the two. Nestor then shook his head before walking towards the lizard.

"Where did you find this young one?" Nestor asked. Toffee looked at the three and sighed.

"If I do...You'll call me a liar." Toffee answered. The dragons showed a look of concern.

"Try us." Lindar challenged. Toffee looked up again.

"...I...Found his egg... In the realm of Magic." Toffee spoke shakingly, now for the blow, he waited for the inevitable.

"...That makes sense. I mean this area is a gateway to the realm of magic."

Toffee's eyes opened as he looked at the three.

"Wait, He was still in his egg when you found him?" Lindar said questioning the lizard.

Toffee said defeated: "Two days ago."

"TWO DAYS AGO?" Lindar was now checking all his watches and clocks. "But the year of the dragon is when new eggs are laid! That would mean...This hatchling is **Ten Years early! **Wait..." Lindar then eyed Toffee suspiciously. "His egg in the realm of magic I can fathom, But what were YOU doing there?" Lindar interrogated. Toffee gulped as he stepped back, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. If they found out that he was The Lizard, The same Lizard that murdered Queen Moon's Mother and vowed to destroy all magic...

It would not look pretty.

"Oh, Lay off him Lindar!" Thomas said pushing the blue dragon to the side. "The hatchling is obliviously attached to him, Dragon Hatchlings are very empathic and can sense the pure good in creatures both light and dark." Toffee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, we found the source of the magic, we might as head home with our special hatchling...and his caretaker," Nestor said surprisingly, Toffee stepped back.

"Me?"

Nestor smiled. "Do you want to come with us? Our doors are open to those who need a home." He spoke.

"Besides," Thomas said stepping in front of Nestor. "Having a fellow reptile that doesn't generate magic can be a good change of breath."

"Generate?" Toffee asked

"We dragons generate our own source of magic, so when the realm of Magic was mysteriously destroyed, it didn't affect us," Lindar said adjusting his watch. "Same goes for our friends, the fairies."

"Guess some creatures never really needed the magic realm to began with." Toffee whispered to himself before chuckling. "_I should probably keep Star's Little magic destroying moment a secret from these dragons, I don't want her to deal with new problems when these fellows show up on her doorstep." _Toffee thought to himself.

Toffee picked up the rattle and handed it to the little hatchling. He then looked at the three. "Do you really want me to come with you as well? I could just hand you the baby and you'll be on your way?" Toffee asked.

"Absolutely not!" Thomas shouted. "Look at you, wearing trashy pants coming apart, Your hair a mess, and your body covered in grime and filth," Thomas said stringing at his lute. Toffee looked at himself, He was completely been through the wringer, He definitely could use a bath. "You could use a bath and bed, and maybe a few affectionate nuzzles. Oh, I can't contain myself!" Thomas then knelt down to Toffee's level. "It's been so long since we had a non-dragon guest and septarian one at that..." Thomas then took a good look at Toffee. "Scratch that. A handsome Septarian at that, That rare hair that very few lizards posses, and that lith and fit form. So attractive."

Toffee blushed as he cleared his throat. "My hair is a rare trait...Many septarians made fun of me because of it when I was younger." Toffee said hiding his embarrassment. "Proved them wrong when I became their commander..." He muttered.

"Thomas! Please!" Lindar shouted. "If you so much of even _Think _of singing a love song, I will break that stringed branch over your head!

"Apologies, We dragons tend to get...Attracted to those of other species, Something about being smaller then we are, Apparently, dragons have a thing for being able to hold creatures in their hands." Nestor then place his paws in front of the lizard to prove his point. Toffee stepped onto the dragon's hands and allowed to be lifted up. Toffee was half the size of the dragons but he was lifted up like noting. "Honestly, I don't see any...Sort of imtiment..." Nestor stared at Toffee before snapping out of it and setting the lizard down. He cleared his throat. "Your name?"

"...Toffee..."

* * *

The next hours were very strange. Toffee and the hatchling were airlifted back to the Artisan realms. After Nestor introduced the dragon's to Toffee, the lizard was quickly taken to one of the castle's bath's where two dragons helped clean him, While Toffee wanted privacy, he could tell these dragons won't take no for an answer. Toffee learned that Female dragon usually lives in the Fairy Gardens. Where the Dragon School dwells, a place where hatchlings learn how to be a dragon. It's also home to the dragon nursery where the eggs are stored. Dragons could only be gravid with eggs every twelve years, on the year of the dragon. And Fairy Garden Dragons rarely leave their realm, too busy with teaching the hatchlings. With the absence of females, the rest of dragon kind found other ways to fill in the empty hole in their hearts. With each other's company, or a certain septarian.

"His body is practically bursting with magic." Eldrid, the alchemist dragon said examining the baby hatchling. "I never have seen a dragon hatchling with such a high magic reading before. I'm going to spend weeks redoing all my calculations." Eldrid said looking at the scribbles on his wings. Toffee entered the room wearing a bathrobe.

"So, does the little creature have a name?" Nestor asked Toffee.

"I...Did not give him one..." Toffee said looking away. "I did not want to get attach to him-"

"He hatched before you. He trusted you and you opened your heart for him." Nestor spoke, Toffee stepped back. "You have every right to name him."

Toffee looked at the hatchling as it yawns and laid down to sleep.

A new change...

Toffee remembered a word spoken in ancient Septarian that meant "Change" Perhaps...

"Spyro..." Toffee said before looking at the other dragons. "His name is Spyro."

With that, the little dragon was now given a name that was engraved on the little one's mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
